Reunited
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: The war was over, victory was in the air, however only a group of people who knew what the price was to win were forlorn. One-shot Doctor Who/Captain America the movie crossover; WARNING Captain America spoilers, haven't seen it don't read it


**Reunited**

Josephine Rogers held up her glass of vodka along with the other five men who had served with her brother, trying hard not to let the sobs out but let the river of tears fall down her cheeks. Of all the dangerous missions her brother and these men have gone on the one mission to defeat this evil man, Red Skull he called himself, he had to go and kill himself. Steve Rogers was the best big brother any girl could have asked for, and one who hadn't minded taking care of her when their parents died when she was sixteen and he was twenty-one.

Despite everyone thinking she was the oldest due to her brother being smaller than the average men, Steve never once argued or fought because of it. He mostly fought the bullies when they tried to hit on Josephine when she, herself, didn't want the attention or made fun of her because she wore men's clothes rather than the standard dress. When he had entered the army due to some old man who seemed to saw more inside Steve unlike the others had, he fought for his sister to stay with him.

More or so because his best friend and roommate, James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, had also entered the army meaning no one was going to take care of Josephine while they were away. The old man, Dr. Abraham Erskine, had not fought the request unlike Colonel Chester Phillips who had a problem but had to give in at the end once the experiment had worked.

The group clinked their glasses together in the crowded bar, everyone around them cheering at the victory, only brought more tears to Josephine's eyes. No one seemed to care or understand that the one person who had brought the victory had died in both honor and courage.

"To the Captain," James Montgomery Falsworth said.

"Who was the best big brother I can ever ask for," Josephine added in.

Everyone took a sip of the drink while Josephine drank the whole thing, coughing and sobbing, not used to drinking alcohol because her brother didn't want her drinking. Pressing a hand to her mouth, she slammed the empty glass on to the table, James hugging her shoulders in hopes to comfort the woman.

"Thank you so much for backing up my brother and for being there for me." Josephine cried, looking at all of them in the eyes. "You are all brave men and I love you like brothers. Goodbye, may you all have wonderful lives." she gasped before rushing towards the entrance.

Pushing through the people and into the crowded streets of London Josephine stopped, looking around at all the people smiling and hugging and kissing, before turning right and started to push through the crowd once more. Because the crowd was even more of a pushover, Josephine went flying towards the entrance of an alley way where someone had caught her. Looking up Josephine was taken aback to see a man wearing strange clothes.

He wore a blue four-buttoned suit with rust red pinstripes, a white shirt and a red tie, with a light brown faux-suede overcoat that slightly concealed it. His hair was a combination of dark and light brown hair that was styled unusual but seemed to fit him somehow. He was smiling down at her, his hazel eyes twinkling. However his smile dropped when he saw the tears falling down and her hard of breathing. He looked over her as he moved them into the empty alley way, confused to see that she was not wearing the usual attire but didn't say anything about it rather he was more concerned about her well being.

"Are you all right? Why are you crying? We just won the war!" he cried joyously, attempting a smile.

Josephine shook her head, crying harder once again. "Because this war was won by one man that no one will ever remember, my brother Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America."

The unknown man's eyebrows rose, his mouth slightly agape as he looked around before his mouth turned into an 'o' shape. "Oh, well that explains the accent and you being in London. Oh dear, I'm so sorry." he suddenly said, remembering the famous person that was only temporarily forgotten until later in the future.

The strange man hugged the woman as she begun to cry once again, looking around at all the people that were oblivious to them. He rubbed her back making shushing sounds, frowning as he thought over something that he was not supposed to do.

"What if I told you that he isn't dead but alive and well?"

"What?" Josephine pulled back, her eyes wide with hope. "If that's the case why haven't I heard anything? Why hasn't my brother come to get me?"

The man inhaled deeply, holding her shoulders as he looked at her sadly. "Because he won't be woken up until the year 2012," Josephine shook her head. "But I can't tell you where he's frozen because it's his destiny."

Josephine continued to shake her head, crying harder. "No, please. I don't want to live without my brother; he's the only family I have left."

The man groaned, not knowing what to do as his emotions were conflicted by what was right and what he wanted to do. "Come on,"

He took her hand and started running down the alley towards a blue box that said Police Public Call Box. She frowned as he pushed open the door and took her inside, Josephine getting ready to protest due to its size and that it might be a tight fit. However once she entered the twenty-four year old stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth slightly opened in awe for the inside was a lot larger then it appeared to be from the outside.

"Oh, my,"

"I know, it's bigger on the inside. But I don't have time to explain," the strange man smiled, holding her at arm's length. "Now, come on, let's reunite you with your brother." he ran over to a large contraption in the middle of the room and started to push buttons, pull levers up or down.

It was then that Josephine noticed his odd shoes that were the color of maroon with a star in the middle of a circle on the sides. "What type of shoes are you _wearing_?" she asked as she walked towards the middle of the room.

"What?" he asked confused, looking down at his shoes. "Oh, well, since you're going to a time that has these; these shoes are called Chuck Taylor All Stars. They're quite comfortable too. Now, hang on to something!" he cried out just as he flipped a switch.

Josephine slammed against the railing, hanging on as she looked around to the strange man continuing to push buttons or pull levers, but also hanging on to the contraption. She heard a weird noise, but figured it had to do with whatever the man had done. Besides it didn't seem to be fatal as the man didn't even panic at the sound, rather he seemed to be comfortable. After a few more minutes of being tossed around, everything came to an abrupt halt.

The strange man cried out happily, going around to Josephine who was still hanging on to the railing and looking up at him with large wide baby blue eyes. "Oh, are you all right?" he asked, helping her to stand.

Josephine nods, "What happened?" she whispered confused.

The strange man sighed, "We've traveled in time, to the year 2012, and to where your brother would be after waking up."

The young woman frowns, "I'm sorry?"

The strange man laughs, "Will we didn't have time, you know, so I couldn't explain to you exactly what this is. The TARDIS–that's what I call her–travels in both time _and_ space. Usually, I'm not one to break the rules, but something about you I couldn't just leave you all alone while your brother still lives seventy years later." he suddenly frowned, "I'm sorry I don't even know what your name is. I'm the Doctor by the way, and you are?"

"Josephine Rogers," she whispered breathlessly. "I'm sorry, you said we _traveled_ in _time_?"

The Doctor grinned, showing his teeth, "Yeah, yeah, I know, it's a bit much, but I think it's time that you reunite with your brother, Miss Rogers."

He lightly took hold of her arm and walked towards the entrance. Opening it he lets Josephine go through first, closing the door after him. He stared at young woman as she walked slowly out of the alley way and stare open mouth at the advanced city around her. Sighing, the Doctor walked over to her and stood next to her, his hands in his pockets.

"Welcome to the year 2012, Miss Rogers. We are currently in New York City, a few blocks away from where your brother is," he looks down at her, Josephine closing her mouth slowly as she saw the people were starting to stare. "We should hurry, come on."

Once again he takes her hand and begins to run south, pushing through the crowded side walk, occasionally yelling sorry if he hit someone too hard. Josephine tried to take in the city, but the Doctor was rushing her that she could only grab glimpses of all that was new to her. They started to cross the street the Doctor literally pushed his way through a crowd, where large vehicles surrounded another part of a sidewalk in the middle of the street. That was when she heard the voice. The voice that thought she might never heard of ever again if not for the Doctor.

"Look I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?"

The two finally break through the crowd to the front, where men in black and military looking were trying to hold back the crowd. There Josephine gave a small gasp-cry, bringing a hand to her mouth as fresh tears started to fall. In the middle of the circle stood her brother, looking the same age as he crashed. Of course, Josephine figured she, too, looked the same thanks to the Doctor and his time machine.

"You've been asleep Cap, for almost seventy years." the man with the eye patch tells her brother, who starts to look around, confused and sad. "You going to be okay?" he questions in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, just," Steve trails off, look up at a building, not really paying attention to it. "I had a date." he said softly.

Before Josephine can even move forward, the Doctor holds her back, turning her around so she can see his sad smile. "This is where I will part with you, Miss Josephine Rogers. I know that you and your brother will quickly become accustomed to this year; but know that this might be the last time you will ever see me." the Doctor placed a hand on her cheek as Josephine looked sadden at the news, "Only because I know who that man is and if ever knew I was here they will capture me _and_ my TARDIS."

Josephine nods, going on her tip toes and kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Doctor, for breaking the rules for me. I will never forget this, I promise you that, nor my brother once I tell him."

The Doctor nods before turning her around. "Now, go and reunite with the only family who would have felt the same as you to realize that everything and everyone in his life was gone and taken from him."

"What happened to my sister?" Steve asked the mysterious man.

The man sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, Cap. She disappeared on the day you crashed, no one heard or seen her for over seventy years. Last she was seen with your old group of men taking a last drink in your honor."

Giving that as her cue, Josephine went to run forward but the man in black held her back. "Steve! Steve! Let me through, I'm his sister! Please! Steve!"

The man turned to look at the man with the eye patch as Steve turned at the voice, his eyes wide in both confusion and hope. The man with the eye patch, however, looked confused at Josephine, wondering exactly how she became to be there.

"That's my sister, let her through. I said let her through!" Steve yelled as he went to move forward.

The man holding Josephine back let her through when the man with the eye patch nodded to him in confusion. The woman ran forward and jumped into her brother's arms, crying and holding him tightly.

"I thought I lost you! I thought I lost you!" she cried, taking a deep breath as she moved her face from his shoulder. "The man staring at us with a goofy smile was the one who brought me to you. He has a time machine and he brought me from the past to the future so I can be with you." she turned in her brother's arm to stare at the man who, indeed, had a goofy smile and give a nod towards them. "His name is the Doctor and he broke the rules to get me here. But we have to let him go because the man with the eye patch wants to capture him and his time machine."

With that information, Steve gives a nod of gratitude, the Doctor quickly turning and disappearing into the group. Josephine started to cry again and turned to her brother, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so grateful! So grateful to still have the only family in my life." she cried in joy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Miss Josephine Rogers I need to ask," the siblings turned to the man with the eye patch looking down at her in confusion. "How the hell did you come to this year looking the same?"

Josephine smiled, wiping her tears, knowing that she can now say the name of her hero. "I have my thanks to a man named the Doctor, sir." when the man's only eye widen, Josephine spoke up again. "Do not bother looking for him, sir, for the Doctor is now long gone."

The man exhaled his breath, his eye narrowed. "I guess he told you something."

Josephine smirked, "Yeah, something."

"Well, let's get you two out of the crowd and we can explain everything that's happened and changed for the last seventy years."

Steve nods and follows the man, holding his baby sister close to him. "I'm grateful for the Doctor, Josephine, now I won't be alone in learning this new era that seems to have advanced so much."

"Me too, Steve, me too."

**A/N: I had this story in mind since last week Friday after watching Captain America: The First Avenger, but since I don't really have time to write another story I decided to just do a one-shot. I hope you like it, please review!**


End file.
